Shake it
by Marijexx
Summary: Some songs are just horrible.. What if Grimmjow got caught by Ulquiorra dancing? Crack of course! yaoi, UlquiGrimm oneshot


**Disclaimer: I don't own any Bleach character nor do I own the song :3 I just own the crack...**

**I just heard Shake it from Metro station on youtube and Ulquigrimm immidiately came to mind... Then I just cracked up and started laughing because I saw Grimmjow shakin' it... which really WAS funny in my mind XD **

**i'm sorry XD homework causes crack.. enjoy**

* * *

_''I'll take you home if you don't leave at the front door''_

Damn.. That song is horrible... Why would anyone turn this on?

_''Your body's cold, but girl we're getting so warm  
And I was thinking of ways that I could get inside ''_

Aaargh! You just HAVE to move!

_''Tonight you're falling in love  
The feelings stirring me up ''_

His feet moved at the beat of the song, first slowly, but faster and faster until his whole body got into the rhythm.

His eyes widened in shock when he noticed what the hell he was doing.

_''Now if she does it like this will you do it like that ''_

But that song...

_''Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back''_

Was just to...

_''Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that''_

Addicting...

_''Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, shake it ''_

Grimmjow now completely got out of his chair and moved his body to the beat while humming the chorus.

_''Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, shake it _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, shake it ''_

He was completely taken away by the music, not able to notice the presence of a certain Espada, entering the room.

_''Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, shake it _

_Shake, Shake, Shake, Shake, shake it ''_

Ulquiorra looked at the dancing arrancar with amusement. Grimmjows hips moved seductively to the rhythm of the song, which he had to admit, was indeed very addicting. But different from the 6th Espada, he WAS able not to dance.

_''Your lips tremble but your eyes are in a straight stare _

_your on the bed but your clothes are laying right there ''_

The humming now turned into singing. The blue haired arrancar moved his arms back and forth while throwing his hips from left to right. His eyes were closed in concentration and a few sweatdrops fell of his face. He moved around the room with surprising skills, a grin gracing his features. While Ulquiorra continued to watch him, leaning against the doorpost.

_''And I was thinking of places that I could hide  
Tonight you're falling in love  
The feelings tearing me up''_

The 4th Espada couldn't help but smile, no evil grin, a smile.

Grimmjow looked absolutely ridiculous, yes. But also.. very cute. Besides, a practically shirtless, sweating grimmjow, shaking his ass at you? Who wouldn't be amused by that?

_''Now if she does it like this will you do it like that  
Now if she touches like this, will you touch her right back  
Now if she moves like this, will you move it like that ''_

He was still completely sucked up in his song when a sudden applause sounded. Grimmjow froze in shock, eyes still closed, body in quit a weird position.

'Great dance...' The normally emotionless voice of Ulquiorra now sounded... what was it? Happy?

But all he could think about now was one thing..

Oh shit.

He slowly opened his eyes, a blush appearing on his cheeks. He didn't particularly wanted to turn around... Maybe he could run.. real fast.. Pass by the other Espada before he could even notice what was going on. But instead... He was still frozen at the spot.

The whole chorus passed by until he finally plucked up enough courage to turn around.

And yes.. There he was.... Ulquiorra.. Leaning at the post of the opened door... Why hadn't he heard him coming in? And WHY. Why in the world was that door open! His life would now officially be ruined.. He was dead.. Completely dead. There was no way in the world, Ulquiorra would not use this against him.

'…...' He couldn't say anything, all he could do was stare in those captivating green eyes. He coughed slightly and finally got a word, forced out of his throat.

'….Ulquiorra....'

Said guys eyes sparkled and he grinned. 'Grimmjow. I didn't know you could dance like that...'

Grimmjow completely flushed bright red. 'D..D..D... How ..l ..long have you been there...'

'Long enough, I think' A smirk appeared on his face. 'Nice song, eh?'

On the inside, Grimmjow screamed and yelled at himself, weird ideas and escape plans came to mind. But non of it would actually work. Besides, he was still frozen on the spot.

When he finally realized his position, hands in front of his chest, hips completely to the right, he let himself fall to the ground. Still facing the wall, he mumbled something about drugs and alcohol, already realizing that that absolutely wouldn't work.

Now there were several things Ulquiorra could do... He could laugh, real hard, but that wasn't his character at all. He could tell everyone about this and make a complete fool out of Grimmjow. Or he could keep quiet about this and use Grimmjows shame to his own advantage.

...He didn't need a second to think THAT over...

Grimmjw could already hear the footsteps coming his way and he closed his eyes tightly, getting ready for whatever the arrancar was planning to do to him. Therefor he was amazed to feel two soft hands cupping his face gently.

He opened his eyes slowly, and looked straight into the blank face of his fellow Espada.

He was only inches away, which made his blush worsen.

Alright.. He hadn't expected this at all, no laughing, no insults.... But what happened next just beat him. Was this really real? No dream? No imagination?

All those thoughts ran trough his head when he felt to soft lips brushing past his own.

His eyes widened to the point of falling out when he saw a real smile featuring Ulquiorra's face.

'I thought it was cute...'

'b..b...b...b....WHAT?' He managed to stutter, face still bright red.

Ignoring the stuttering arrancar, Ulquiorra got up, letting his hands cherish the soft skin a little while longer before leaving the room, leaving behind a stunned Grimmjow.

But the quatro Espada suddenly smiled, as it finally sunk in what just happened.

He gently touched his lips, still feeling a leftover presence and thought by himself... ''I'm beginning to actually like this song...''

And pressed the replay button on the CD player before continuing his little dance, unaware of the still present Ulquiorra, watching him with amusement.

---------------------

Okay I decided to make it more fluff at the end. I don't think I ever laughed that much at hearing a song...

Please R&R :3


End file.
